


Breath

by VaultOfMelkurMistress



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Missy (Doctor Who) Deserved Better, Missy (Doctor Who) Lives, Missy survives the colony ship, Thirteen comes back for Missy, did you expect anything else from me, happiness, the Doctor takes care of Missy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaultOfMelkurMistress/pseuds/VaultOfMelkurMistress
Summary: Missy wakes on the forest floor in pain but alive. The Doctor comes back for her. A happy Thrissy ending.---------------------------------------She had always scoffed at the concept that that sound held hope, but hope was all that filled her at that moment. The pain became briefly numbed as her hearts quickened and tears stung her eyes with still falling ash floating in the air around her.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Missy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50
Collections: Purple Rainbows - a Thrissy collection.





	Breath

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick one shot that was 80% finished for months, so I thought - why not put it online? It's just some quick Thrissy fluff.
> 
> Currently working on a vault series with a Halloween one shot coming soon but I'd like to do a similar series of Thrissy one shots soon too.

She came back to life with a deep painful gasp that made her freeze as the air rushed back into her lungs. Pain, so much pain radiating from her back and seemingly somewhere inside her chest too. She closed her eyes, thinking hard, focusing and regaining control of her senses as she stared up at the numbers in the sky. 

The colony ship. Laughing - had she really laughed herself to death? She winced, working hard to take slow careful breaths, given that deep breaths were too painful to manage. She remained calm, slowly moving and assessing her physical state: she was alive now and that’s really all that mattered after all. 

She listened - the silence was very telling. The immediate danger was past, there were no sounds of explosions, or approaching Cybermen, simply a stillness and lack of any noise at all apart from smouldering trees and grass - the air was quite thick with the smell of burning and she realised then that the cause of her chest pain was likely laying on the floor of a burning forest for some length of time. 

“Doctor,” she began, her voice barely above a whisper. “What did you go and do?” She rolled onto her side, immediately coughing and wincing in pain at the headache she didn’t realise was there until she moved. “Doctor...Doctor.” Missy closed her eyes and started to cry, feeling suddenly very alone. He wasn’t there, he couldn’t be, he would have found her if she had been there for some length of time, surely. 

She eventually drifted into unconsciousness, certain that she was physically safe and far too tired to move. Her entire body felt like it was shutting down, and she assumed residual from her chosen method of feigning death this time, still remained. Knowing that she needed to sleep it off, she simply had succumbed and let herself slip back into a near coma like state, but this time with the added bonus of her respiratory system still working, albeit painfully. 

She roused much later, slowly opening her eyes and blinking several times until she could focus on the twigs and dirt of the forest floor. She frowned, realising her vision was still somewhat cloudy, suggesting that she had not woken naturally. It took her several moments to realise that a sound had woken her - the familiar and somewhat comforting sound of a TARDIS. 

She had always scoffed at the concept that that sound held hope, but hope was all that filled her at that moment. The pain became briefly numbed as her hearts quickened and tears stung her eyes with flecks still falling ash floating in the air around her. She tried to raise herself up, just a little so she could catch sight of the Doctor, but the effort of such a small exertion made her collapse back, exhausted, losing consciousness before she caught even a glimpse of the Doctor.

The Doctor opened the Doctor and rushed outside, her sonic in her hand as she pointed it at Missy while she dropped down to her knees beside her, frowning at the readings. “Honey?” she said, as she reached out and stroked her hair back from her face. “Can you hear me? Missy?”

The Doctor slipped her sonic back into her coat and placed a hand on Missy’s shoulder, carefully rolling her slightly further forward as she noticed the burn mark on the back of her jacket. Concern flooding through her, she worked quickly, smiling at Missy as she tried to roll back, meeting her eyes for the first time, as Missy blinked, fighting to remain conscious. 

“It’s ok, I’ll fix you up - sorry I’m late, new body. You know how it is - but let’s make sure you stay in this one for a while yet ok? I don’t think you can stand, so short range teleport, get you in my TARDIS and I'll take care of you - deal?”

Missy smiled weakly and extended her arm, her hand just reaching the Doctor’s face and resting on her cheek. “Missed you honey,” she whispered, before she closed her eyes, finally feeling safe enough to fall into a deep healing coma.

The Doctor wasted no time once Missy was inside, getting them safely away from the ship and then focused on Missy, removing layer after layer of clothing until she could reach the wound on her back, realising that her corset had absorbed at least some of the laser energy that her sonic told her Missy had been shot with. The implications of that made the Doctor pause as a feeling of dread crept over her - her past self shooting her, it was really the only explanation. It unsettled the Doctor greatly as she finally began to heal the wound, until it was healed enough that she could redress Missy and lay her back down. 

Unwilling to tighten a corset back around a healing wound, she decided to change Missy into something more comfortable, and clean and repair her damaged clothes for when she finally woke up. She had found it quite a task, settling eventually for a long purple top and loose black trousers. It was far from Missy’s usual style, but she felt that the colours were at least somewhat suitable. 

Once she was finally satisfied that Missy was as comfortable as she could be, she left her to sleep and set about repairing her clothes. Sitting on a chair in her console room, she started with her corset and stared at the readings her console presented her with.

“You designed this to absorb laser energy...you knew this would happen,” she paused with a deep sigh. “How much of your memory  _ had _ you retained?”

She repaired the corset to the same specification, ensuring the shielding it provided was back to full working order and cleaning and repairing the lining. Once finished she placed it down, her mind preoccupied with the events that had led to it happening in the first place, and set about the rest of her clothes. It took some time and involved having to replicate her belt which was beyond repair, but eventually she had a clean, immaculate set of clothes ready for Missy. She smiled, happy that Missy would feel more like herself if she had her usual attire and moved straight to making sure food would easily be accessible - healing coma’s could cause quite the appetite.

Two days passed and the Doctor had become quite accustomed to checking on Missy. Once her wounds had been taken care of, and residual laser energy discharged, she made her comfortable and kept a close eye. She has set up camp beside her bed reading, curled up in a large comfortable chair. A large stack of books sat discarded on a small table beside the Doctor and she promptly added her latest to the pile, looking at Missy as she lifted her arms in the air and stretched with a yawn.

“Gonna really be good to hear your voice again Missy,” she said with a sad smile.

The Doctor picked up her sonic and idly pointed at Missy, in the manner she had grown accustomed to over the past two days. This time however, the readings changed and caught her by surprise. She stared at her sonic and then smiled as she stepped toward Missy, taking her hand and watching her steady breathing. 

Missy tightened her hand around the Doctor’s instinctively. 

“Missy?” the Doctor said, slipping her sonic back into her trouser pocket, and reaching out to stroke Missy’s hair. “Come back to me now Missy - you and me, tea, biscuits and a hug. How about a hug? I wasn’t exactly good at hugs last time, but now, with you anyway - I’m not gonna stop.”

Missy murmured and squeezed the Doctor’s hand tighter as she opened her eyes, blinking as she looked around briefly before returning her gaze to the Doctor and breaking into big smile. “Doctor! It’s about time, there was nowhere comfy to wait in that forest. Like the new you…” she paused and her eyes roamed appraisingly as she eased herself up into a sitting position, leaning back against the padded headrest. “Glad you didn’t go full on colour explosion like that time before, I like this, it suits you honey.”

“I like it too,” the Doctor said with a relieved sigh and a warm smile. “I didn’t have precise coordinates and my TARDIS resisted returning there, didn’t want to get trapped again I reckon, so sorry If I was late - hungry?”

“Famished,” Missy said. “Can you order a few pizzas?”

“Already have,” the Doctor said. “And a few other of your favourites, kept the room in a time bubble so it will be fresh, you ready for a walk? It’s only next door.”

“Sure, I think I’ve been lying down for more than enough time now,” Missy said as she pushed back the covers and swung her legs around, frowning at her clothes before standing and feeling warmth flood through her as the Doctor took her arm gently and helped her stand. 

Missy immediately took the Doctor’s hand, smiling at her warmly as she let the Doctor lead the way, walking hand in hand to the next room, to find an elaborate spread of takeaway food and two large, comfortable chairs in front of a table. It was thoughtful and Missy’s hearts felt a flood of happiness at the Doctor’s care.

She was soon settled, food piled up in front of her as she began to steadily make her way through it. The Doctor took a few bites and mostly sipped tea as she watched her, until Missy finally sat back with a satisfied sigh. 

“I figure we can leave this room in a bubble, have a never ending buffet,” the Doctor said.

“Perfect honey,” Missy said with a smile as she stood, walking around the table and sitting down straight onto the Doctor’s lap, cuddling her. 

The Doctor grinned and kissed her head, feeling utterly relieved and complete again as she slipped her arms around her and held her close. 

“Stay for a while?” the Doctor asked, her hearts racing in uncertainty.

“Just a while honey,” Missy said.

“Oh, ok...if that’s what you want,” the Doctor said, stammering her words and feeling utter dismay at Missy’s response. “How long um, how long do you reckon a while will be?”

Missy shuffled back, taking the Doctor’s face in her hands and placing a soft kiss on her lips. 

“Few thousand years, indefinitely, forever, those all sound like good options,” she said, smiling before giving a small smirk and kissing the tip of the Doctor’s nose.

The Doctor felt every shred of the rising panic she had not realised she was feeling, leave her body.

“Forever. Let’s go with that one. Like that one.”


End file.
